At A Loss
'Night's Edge Monastary: Rectory ' ---- ::The sun clay brick walls and shardwood rafters continue even into this large bedchamber. As customary of the monastery it once was, the room has been split into two areas by a deep emerald curtain of heavy velvet; A small parlor at the entryway where guests can be entertained and work done without intruding on the more private space, and a sleeping area where the master of this house can rest and keep those items of personal interest. A fireplace against the western parlor wall brings light and warmth to the private sanctuary. ::Worked into a bas relief above the room's door is the sign of the Church of Light, the many-pointed sunburst that remains reminder of the purpose of these halls. Narrow embrasures, windows tall and thin - serve to let in light on those summer days when the fireplace's warmth would be oppressive, yet keeping the room cloistered by remaining too small for anyone but the smallest of children to pass. ---- "It'll be a long trip. At least a few weeks," Vhramis states to Celeste with a thoughtful expression. The ranger stands by the open door, half peering out into the gardens while he talks with the Mikin. "Faster if you go by boat again, probably." Celeste stands not far off at a desk, fiddling with a few tools. "Hopefully, we will be able to see to a few matters along the way... and Master Firelight as one of the guides. I was thinking, Vhramis." She smiles up at the ranger. "Would you be willing to show us the way?" "I will, of course," Vhramis nods his head slowly. "But if you're bringing along goods to trade, boat may be even better for shipping them. I don't really know of a good route to take loaded wagons. Mostly, just on foot. Maybe a horse." Aylon Zahir bounces up the garden and straight to the door, carrying a small basket filled with cloth. "Gasp! You're awake. You know Celeste, all those late nights are really going to start catching up with you soon." He grins widely at Celeste, before half bowing at Vhramis. "And good day . . .well darned if I can keep track of your last name changes Skinner." "Yes, I can..." But whatever the Mikin was about to say is lost in leaps and bounds of the Zahir's entrance. "Light's greetings," she finally stammers but can't help to look at the basket. Such a simple item somehow holding the woman's attention. Wolfsbane likewise seems a bit surprised at Aylon's quick entrance, taking half a step back before recovering, and dipping his head. "My Lord...I'm sorry. I don't recall your name," he states. Aylon Zahir grins, coming fully into the room. "No reason you should. Wasn't ever stationed in your area. Also, my name doesn't change every few years and get me talked about in guards camp for several months." He holds the basket on his hip, which with his build looks absolutely ridiculous. Celeste tears her gaze away from the basket with some effort. "Master Wolfsbane, please meet Lord Aylon Zahir, our resident guest and ... may I ask why you are carrying a basket." Yep, she couldn't hold out. "...ah," Vhramis replies slowly, still seeming a bit confused. "Talking about me? Or talking about you? Wait...Aylon Zahir?" Celeste is looked to, the ranger's expression a mask of confusion. Aylon Zahir grins wider, winking. "Because if I tried to balance it on my head it would fall off and get dirty. You ask the siliest questions Celeste." He then looks back to Vhramis. "Yes, I would be Aylon Zahir. And you would be the discusee of the blades, well at least intermitently back when there were blades." "Yes, he does cause quite the stir," Celeste offers in Vhramis's defence. She takes up a pair of snips and seems to find them of great interest, or a ploy to hide her amusement. "When did they talk about me?" Vhramis asks, seeming more than a little alarmed. "What did they say? Anything...er. Bad?" The ranger grimaces some, glancing back out to the garden, almost seeming as if he's considering escape. Aylon Zahir tips the basket ever so slightly in Celeste's direction, to allow her a nonchalant peak at its oh so familiar contents. All the while he speaks to Vhramis, though he glances at Celeste every so often and his grin widens. "Nothing bad that I recall. Mostly didn't pay much mind, as a few of the ranking boys felt that it was a good example that some of us might be of some worth to society when we got too old to be Blades. Not that that's an issue anymore." Celeste arches a brow at the proffered treasures and nods. "I see," she offers but it seems she is also listening to his words to the ranger. Content that the two are having a wonderful conversation, she lowers back to the desk. More tools are pulled out of the drawers and places to the smooth, wooden surface. "And what will you do with that, my lord?" "Well, I considered putting it on display in the chapel. But I decided that wouldn't go over so well. So now I'm thinking about draping the contents about the gardens in a very incriminating manner." Aylon's eyes twinkle as he turns his discussion towards Celeste. "What do you think my lady?" "Incriminating... how so?" Her words guarded as she looks back to the basket in question. Vhramis blinks at the pair, still listening quietly. The ranger stands by the doorway to the Rectory, waiting. Aylon Zahir sets the small basket he holds onto the desk in front of Celeste. He lifts the top item ever so slightly off the top of the pile in such a way as to show it only to Celeste, still grinning wildly at her. Celeste... pales. There is absolutely /no/ color to the woman's cheeks and she reaches up to snatch at the item the Zahir holds. "How... when... I just..." No words can truly expression the stammer throes of the noblewoman. "What's wrong? What is it?" Vhramis asks with a blink, moving forward from where he stands to begin approaching, trying to look inside of the basket. Kyshen is humming to himself - a quirky little tune, not quite placeable, and gives a cheerful wave Vhramis, as he sees him first, and then to Celeste, though his hand falls as he sees her expression. "...eh? Aylon Zahir's grin widens as he easily allows the flustered Celeste to take the object from his hand. "I take it displaying them in the garden's isn't your preffered option then?" Celeste clears her throat and tries to stuff the silken cloth in question into a nearby drawer. "Yes, I believe hanging /those/ in the gardens could be a bit... well, I don't think it would be a good idea." The ranger's approach causing the Mikin's cheeks to flare with new life. "No no... nothing wrong." "Oh," Wolfsbane answers with a blink, not seeming convinced of it. At that whistling, the ranger turns to Kyshen and lifts a hand in a small wave as well. "Hello." Kyshen gives Vhramis a little nod and peers at Celeste, worried. "Lady Celeste...? Are you okay?" he asks worriedly. "What about the display in the chapel? We could put a little name card with each item, like art!" The Zahir keeps grinning at Celeste, though he does casually move his body so that he's between the little basket and the others. "I truly don't believe that is a form of art that anyone would appreciate. But thank you for the suggestion," Celeste states firmly, almost motherly in its chiding. "I'm going to go and see if I can't find something to eat," Vhramis interjects, clearing his throat and dipping a nod to everyone. "Be well." The ranger turns about to duck into the gardens, making his way away. "Be well," Kyshen echoes, as he watches after Vhramis. He then raises an eyebrow as he looks at Aylon and then moves towards Celeste, offering her a hand. "...Lady?" Aylon Zahir slides the basket closer to himself and puts it behind his back as Kyshen approaches, keeping its contents out of his view. "I don't know. I think we could get a very real 'Proof the Goddess is Mortal' theme." His eyes sparkle as he continues to tease Celeste. Celeste sputters and firmly shakes her head. "No no, I don't think so." She turns back to Kyshen and from shaking to nodding... she seems very much going in circles tonight. "It's alright, Master Kyshen. His lordship was showing me some items I ... um, misplaced." Kyshen studies Celeste for a few moments. "...Lady Celeste, you can just tell me you don't want to share...but please don't lie," he says, sounding sad. He blinks a few times and then gives Aylon a brief bow. "Your...grace lord sir highness," he says, sounding unsure. Aylon Zahir chuckles. "I can assure you she is telling the truth. Except not really about the misplaced part. I came and got them of my own volition." Celeste's cheeks flare brightly even up to the tips of her ears, and she clears her throat. "Yes, you did come and ... find them," she casts quick glance to the lord. "Master Kyshen, I was hoping to speak to you but not of my under....I mean," she stammers to a halt. Kyshen blinks a few times and then nods. "I'll be back later, then, Lady," he says, giving her a nod. "I'll go see to the horses." He gives Aylon a curious look and then heads out. Aylon Zahir winks at Kyshen before the man turns to leave, then moves the basket back onto the desk, grinning widely at Celeste. Celeste shakes her head at Kyshen. "Later then, and we can talk of Northreach." She turns back and looks first to the basket and her gaze follows it up to meet Aylon's eyes. "You are a /devious/ man, my lord," there's a sense of pride to those words. Aylon Zahir's eyes twinkle as he gazes back into Celeste's. "Whatever else was I to do? You left me to my own devices to speak with your kin, and I didn't have enough ribbon to decorate your horse's mane properly." "Ahh, I'm not surprised you didn't see if I had some stashed away here," she chides and holds a hand out for the basket. "What ever will I do with you, my lord?" Aylon Zahir hands over the basket of clean, flowery smelling items. "Buy me shiny things?" "Buy you..." Celeste seems taken back. Her hand closing on the handle of the basket by sheer reflex. Looking down to her tools, she smiles back up at Aylon. "If I had the bits, I could see about making you... well, something that would suit you." She waves to the Gold light's eye pendant. "Something like that." Aylon Zahir grins at Celeste, shaking his head. "No, thats quite allright. I allready have more jewelry than any man could ask for." He pulls a cord out of his shirt from around his neck. It is a simple handmade necklace, from which hangs a nightslider tooth. Celeste quirks a smile and reaches for the jewelry box on the end of her desk. Flipping open the top, she produces a flawless pendant of a rearing mongoose. "We both take pride in our houses, my lord. Yet you seem to enjoy my company... why?" Aylon Zahir pulls off the other piece of jewelry he wears, a striking gold pendent of his birth house. "It does not do to forget where one comes from. No matter how many years one tries." He stares at it as he speaks, a hint of sadness in his voice before placing it back on. Then he smiles again as he looks at Celeste. "And as for your company, why on earth shouldn't I enjoy it? You have had numerous opportunities, and have not yet kicked me out." The Zahir man stands in front of the small desk, speaking over a small basket with Celeste who sits behind it. Celeste waves to the bronze armor across the room. Unmistakable in its birthplace as the symbol of the Church of True Light is emblazoned on its breast. "I never forget where I cam from either, my lord. Nor have you give me cause to remove you from the grounds... actually," she quirks a smile. "I find your company quite pleasant."" Varal knocks on the door as he walks into the room. "The door was open. I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he says in his defense, stopping in his tracks. Aylon Zahir grins and winks at Celeste, before placing the basket once again behind his back. "Oh not at all, do come in. We were just discussing adding more decoration to the chapel." Celeste's brow shoots up again. Obviously this is not the first time she's heard this this evening. "Cousin," she calls out and reaches out a hand for the basket again. "Yes, Master Wolfsbane was here earlier and we were speaking of the refuge." "Playing keep away, are we?" Varal asks Aylon softly, his voice showing a hint of amusement. The elder Mikin cranes his neck slightly, trying to catch a glimpse of what might be in said basket. His attention quickly turns to Celeste. "Master Wolfsbane indeed? And what did he have to relate, cousin?" Aylon Zahir's grin widens as he shakes his head, any trace of seriousness gone the moment Varal entered the room. "Not at all, I was just trying to find out which display location would be the best." His grin widens as looks to Celeste, raises his eybrows and moves as if to bring the basket forward for Varal to peruse. Celeste's eyes widen and she tries to dart about the desk. Sadly, going from a sitting position to standing and clearing a biinnwood desk laden with tools... is not the highest of well-thought out maneuvers. Standing up and trying to clear the leg, she bumps her hip to the corner. "Shades,' she cries out in surprise. "Careful, cousin," Varal responds. "You wouldn't want to wreck your desk, would you? Something embarrassing inside?" He folds his arms behind his back, though underneath his cloak, as he attempts to peer inside. Aylon Zahir apparently thinks Celeste is less stable on her feet than she thinks she is. He reaches out with his free arm and places his hand on her shoulder with a slight bit of pressure, in an attempt to make sure she doesn't fall over. "Hmm. Varal's got a point Celeste. Maybe we should search your desk." He grins down at her, his eyes sparkling. "By the Light no," she cries firmly. Though the Zahir's hand does seem to steady her from falling, Celeste reaches to make sure that desk drawer remains firmly closed. Varal's eyes narrow slightly, unsure of exactly what's going on. Instead of using his usual, undiplomatic tactics, he decides to be blunt but verbal. "Cousin, what exactly is going on here? Is M'Lord being a nuisance?" He crosses his arms in front of him, frowning. Aylon Zahir is thoroughly amused by everyone's fascination with the desk. "I'm afraid what is going on is that you have wandered right in to the middle of a pre-tea party." He grins at Celeste. Celeste brushes the hair from her eyes and shakes her head. "It's nothing, cousin. Lord Zahir was teasing me about a few items that were left about my room, and well... leaving him alone too long with Rampart." Climbing over one of the high walls of the garden, Vhramis drops down with a soft thud. Straightening, he brushes himself off, turning to approach the rectory, his steps slowing upon seeing the Mikin in the doorway. Varal bows. "My apologies, then." he eyes Aylon for a moment, and loses some of his dour demeanor. "Manners, my dear cousin. And you profess to being a priest," he teases. Something causes him to turn his head, looking back out through the door in Vhramis' direction. Aylon Zahir leans down and murmurs in Celeste's ear, "And you will be happy to know that I didn't try to see if any of the fit Rampart. Aren't I nice?" Due to the fact that his hand is still on her shoulder, it actually looks rather . . . intimate. The Zahir's attention span isn't very long though, as he responds to Varal and follows his gaze. "No apologies needed." Celeste seems about to retort to Varal's comment but whatever draws his attention, stays her tongue... well, for the moment. "Evening," Wolfsbane wishes to Varal as the Mikin turns his attention to him, bowing his head. "I hope I don't interrupt, Lord." He falls still, waiting in the garden. Varal laughs. "I said the same thing just a minute ago. Come, Master Skin...er, Wolfsbane. Old habits die hard, old friend." He motions for the ranger to enter. Aylon Zahir is apparently attempt to see how red he can get Celeste to turn, as he again speaks quietly to her, "Celeste, is there something you need to share with the group? Aparently everyone coming here expects to catch you in something." His grin is very wide as he watches for her reaction, only paying a bit of attention to the other two. Celeste leans over to nudge the Zahir in the ribs. "You're evil, Aylon Zahir," she cries. The words cut off by a bout of laughter as she smiles back to Vhramis and Varal. "Please, everyone come in and we can discuss the basket later... make yourselves at home and I will see to a bit wine. Vhramis nods again and moves forward to enter. "I'll understand if you refer to me as the former," he answers Varal, nodding his head to both Aylon and Celeste. "Again...I pray I'm not interrupting anything between such a prestigeous crowd." Varal smirks at Vhramis, then shrugs - not touching either of the man's comments. He looks towards Celeste. "Wine? There appears to have been a sudden burst of vinters about all of a sudden." His eyes flick towards Aylon and a flash of disapproval is plainly displayed before being hidden behind of a veneer of civility. Aylon Zahir cheekily grins at Varal, though he does finally remove his hand from Celeste's shoulder seeing as she's stopped falling over her own furniture. "Not at all man-formally-known-as-Skinner. You are merely interupting Varal as he interupts Celeste and I having a pre-tea party. And since you were orignally apart of said pre-tea party, tis not an interuption at all." Celeste rolls her eyes, and seems to shoo Aylon's hand away so that she can retreat from the desk. "I swear, my lord, you will make me die of embarrassment one day." Half-turning, she waves to the motley troupe and the various chairs and a couch. "Make yourselves at home... please. Cousin," the noblewoman prods gently and waves. "Right," Vhramis grunts, waiting by the door instead of moving in further for the moment. Though he seems rather content with his position as he leans slightly against the frame. Varal blinks at Aylon. "*Count* /Varal/ Mikin, my dear lord," he corrects with unusual mildness. He then nods to Celeste and moves towards the couch. He slowly removes his cloak and baldric before sitting down, the two items finding their way into his lap. Aylon Zahir blinks slowly at Varal. "I only count one of you my lord. Should there be more?" Celeste winces at the address, and clears her throat. "I was just going to tell Lord Zahir about Northreach, cousin." "Ah, actually...pardon me again," Vhramis speaks up, looking a bit embarassed as he abruptly ducks out of the room, wandering off into the garden again. Varal smirks at Aylon. "I'd like to think one is enough, M'lord," he notes with wry amusement. He leans back to make himself comfortable, watching with some curiosity as the ranger leaves. Clearing his throat, he looks towards Celeste. "What about Northreach, cousin?" Aylon Zahir grins at Varal, apparently relieved that the Mikin lord does have at least some sense of humor. He slips around the room with the small basket, heading into the back part to set it on the bed. Celeste's gaze can't help but follow the Zahir's pursuit and sighs with relief as the basket finds its new home. Slowly looking back to Varal. "Cousin, it was only a wish to see if I could stay with you at Wedgecrest until my second home is completed. Duke Seamel has been kind enough to allow me the use of his guest suite... but... I believe Lord Karell may wish to join those in Northreach." Varal waves a hand. "Cousin, you are always welcome to stay at Wedgecrest falls as long as you desire. Without question, ever again." And then, he realizes what Celeste may have implied. He swallows heavily, eyes narrowing. "You... you are implying that a Mikin is Touched?" Aylon Zahir decides that now is a good moment to stay out of the conversation, and begins folding the contents of the basket into neat piles. "Thank you, cous... oh by the light, cousin," Celeste stammers and lowers to the cushion beside the count. It is only at this angle that she catches sight of the Zahir. "My Lord," she cries out sharply. Varal could care less about Aylon and the basket. "Well?" he says impatiently. "I'd appreciate an answer to my question before you berate me for my views." "I'm sorry, did you say something Celeste? I can't hear well all the way over here." The Zahir's words are an obvious untruth due to the size of the room, the he may indeed be not paying attention. "Did you want them tri-folded instead?" Celeste groans and reaches out for Varal's hand. "I'm sorry, cousin... I did not intend for it to sound as such. No, he's not touched, but wishes to help in Northreach. With the mages confined to one area, I would think that teachings of the Light would be important... and as such, he wishes to help." Varal breaths a sigh of relief. "Thank the Light, you gave me a start," the Mikin notes. "Of course, such a venture would be quite useful. Whatever support I can lend, I am happy to." He smiles. "I'm also working with Lord Farrel Lomassa to start a small business transporting useful trade goods to Northreach." Aylon Zahir continues folding, for once showing a bit of tact and staying out of the way. "A commission that you may even wish to extend to the Refuge, cousin," Celeste seems to give up on trying to pull the Zahir away from her unmentionables and resigned to watch in impotent... well, modesty. Varal nods. "Perhaps, in time, cousin. But the Refuge is a long way away, and the easiest means of getting there is denied us." He shrugs. "Though, cousin, did I tell you, I obtained a ship. A beauty of a ship." Aylon Zahir sneaks back in to grab the piece that got shoved in a drawer. Quite literally actually, as he walks on his tiptoes towards the desk with his arms curled up like a begging dog, quietly saying "sneak, sneak," as he moves. Celeste's mouth falls open at the strange performance and turns to nod vigourously to Varal. "Um... no cousin, I had not realized. A ship?" "Aye, Alieron had a ship back in the day. A beautiful pleasure yacht. His keep, Riverview, was left untended - so I visited and confiscated it before someone of more dubious honor would do so," Varal responds simply. Aylon Zahir slides open the drawer and pulls out the small silky piece of clothing, hiding it behind his back as he closes the drawer and grins at Celeste. Celeste's mouth falls open at the strange performance and turns to nod vigorously to Varal. "Um... no cousin, I had not realized. A ship?" Celeste's eyes seem to follow the pursuit in awe, but even she cannot let pass a certain name. "Alieron? So you have reclaimed it in the name of Mikin?" "A ship indeed. And, of course, for the Mikin. I have it moored near the Market District. I'll take you there sometime soon, cousin," Varal replies. His eyes flick towards Aylon. "What exactly is he doing that distresses you so?" Aylon Zahir winks at Celeste as he backs up slowly, his hands behind his back. He then turns to fold it with the rest. "It would seem I left him alone too long to discuss matters with our matriarch and this Gale situation," Celeste sighs and waves a hand to the -sneaky- thief. "He found a way to exact his revenge... and I think it best not to say how." Varal nods, then shrugs. "Well, cousin, I can always knock some sense into him, if you so desire." Aylon Zahir wanders back from the sleeping area at this point and leans against the wall behind the desk. "Have the discrete family discussions come to a close yet? Or should I go amuse myself for a bit longer?" "No please, join us before I find my horse's mane with braids." Celeste cries and shakes her head gently to Varal. "I've grown accustomed to the eccentricities of my houseguest, I think... or gone mad one." "I see." Varal says simply, though his tone implies that he does not see in the slightest. "It appears we are done, if you want to join us." The elder Mikin looks towards Celeste, "Would you advise that I never let him near my home?" Aylon Zahir moves around and sits on the edge of the desk. He then leans forward. "That depends entirely on your decorating tastes." He stage whispers to Varal. "Lord Aylon, where is that adorable teapot of yours," Celeste seems to ask out of the blue. She darts a glance towards Varal and gives him a wry smile. "I would agree with his lordship, cousin. What is your tastes?" "Well, you've seen both of my homes, though Light's Watch is more to my taste. Spartan," Varal notes, smiling toothily at Aylon, "and armed to the teeth. Wedgecrest Falls has more of a woman's touch." Aylon Zahir pouts at Celeste. "Its in the wash. The last experiment did not go very well, and we're having a very hard time getting the honey out of it." He then cocks his head at Varal. "Wouldn't having no neck or chest like that be painful?" "Ahh, then I think he would add a great deal of color to Light's Watch," she confesses and winks to Aylon. "I'm sorry to hear that. I would offer to buy you another, but I've never seen one so.... um, different." "You'd be surprised how well it works," Varal says, his tone filled with forced boredom. He blinks at Celeste. "Your friend finds himself to be quite clever, doesn't he?" Aylon Zahir raises an eybrow as he looks at Varal. "You know, if you have them beat your laundry a few times as it dries, maybe you'll be able to move your neck more." Celeste reaches out to pat gently to Varal's hand. "He's a sense of humor I believe, cousin. He's been a blessing of the Light during the stay of the Arbiter and her husband... a breath of fresh air." She leans in closer and whispers. "Do not let him decorate Light's Watch though." Varal laughs aloud between Celeste's and Aylon's comments, then shakes his head. "Quite. And, cousin, I'm the only one who decorates Light's Watch. Ever." Aylon Zahir's pout this time is down right comic. "Oh, but I had doilies picked out and everything." If there were something in throwing range, she might very well be pitching it at Aylon. "You are incorrigible, my lord," Celeste cries in a bout of laughter and nods. "Yes, cousin. Best that you remain the decorator." Varal blinks at Aylon. "One might think you a woman, yes?" he replies with an amused snort. "Not that my taste is particularly good. Moldy old banners, but, well, they have history and presence." Aylon Zahir tilts his head to the side, allowing some of the longer hair in back to fall in front of his shoulder, and then whips it back in place with a quick twist of his head. "Well, I am rather pretty if I do say so myself." He coyly motions his hand towards Varal with a wink, but in the next moment straightens up in such a way that his 6 feel nearly looms. It would be an impressive loom if he weren't at the same time grinning at Celeste and winking with a quiet, "Maybe I /should/ have kept some. . ." "You are truly terrible, and cousin," she chides with a playful swat. "He's just a man of eccentric tastes... I think." No matter what, Varal would be one to look up Aylon. Granted, the Mikin is seated in the couch, so it doesn't make a difference. He laughs softly. "Pretty is its own reward, I'd bet. Makes you popular with the ladyfolk. How many have thrown their hearts are your feet?" He shakes a joking finger. "You best not have my cousin's heart amongst them." Aylon Zahir tilts his head to the side. "I have yet to have hearts or other body parts thrown at my feet. I did have Meian nearly throw a chicken at my head once. Does that count?" Celeste falls into dumbfounded silence. I mean truly...what can one add after chickens. "It'll have to do, won't it?" Varal shrugs. Aylon Zahir nods. "Speaking of which, Celeste, we still don't have a coop. We can't get chickens until we get a coop." "Well, I shall be leaving for Wedgecrest soon, so we may have to wait on such an addition to the house, my lord." Celeste tries to keep a straight face and looks to Varal. "He and Mistress Skygleam wish to raise chickens." Varal smiles. "Vile creatures, chickens. Though, they are rather tasty." He sighs. "Well, I'm going to investigate the Torchbearers at Light's Watch, and then I will join you there. Feel free to entertain as you see fit there." Aylon Zahir eyes raise as he grins at Celeste. "I think he just gave permission for a party." "Oh dear," Celeste mutters and stands to offer a hand to the count. "Do be careful, cousin... and I shall seek you out in Wedgecrest in the coming days." Varal takes the hand, and then rises himself. "Cousin, you may have a party. But I will spit any guest that damages my home on my sword." Aylon Zahir's eyebrows raise. "You have a home that fits on your sword? That sounds awfully uncomfortable." "What ever will I do with you, Aylon," sighs Celeste and she squeezes Varal's hand. "We've a gala still to plan for your recent title, cousin. And possibly brighter days in the coming weeks." Varal nods. "Of course, that, but I was assuming something less formal and fancy, you know." He's content to ignore Aylon's joke. "But, as you see fit. Hopefully, after staying there awhile you will have an appreciation of what kind of gala you desire it to be." "I don't care what you do with me so long as you don't kick me out without a good reason." Aylon grins widely at Celeste. "And what he's secretly saying is that he doesn't want a gala, but he'll attend one in his honor if you insist." "I shall be discrete, cousin," Celeste offers and steps away to the desk again. "Perhaps I should shoo you both off to bed, Light Keep you, cousin. And Lord Zahir, do tell me how your teapot turns out." "Light Bless and Watch you both," Varal notes as he prepares to leave. "I will see you at Wedgecrest Falls, then, with a little luck." Aylon Zahir pouts comically. "Awe, I was hoping we could have a sleepover party." Celeste falters in her steps, one hand hovering over a set of snips. "Um, no, I don't think a sleepover would be acceptable." Varal snickers as he leaves the keep. "But Varal and I could have painted each others toenails!" Aylon calls. Celeste shakes her head, smiles over to Aylon. "What ever will I do with you," she sighs. Aylon Zahir says, "Bake me muffins?" "Muffins? I believe Meian to be the proficient baker in this house." Celeste laughs and shakes her head. "You should get some sleep, Aylon, for will you be going to Northreach as well?" Aylon Zahir shakes his head. "I didn't say I wanted good muffins. I said you should bake some with me. I'm sure they'll be absolutely horrid." "That would most certainly be a guarantee, my lord," Celeste's candidness brings a smile to her lips. Aylon Zahir grins at Celeste and winks. "Well then, its a date. Sweet Dreams my Lady." His smile widens before he turns and jauntily strolls out the door. "Light guide you," Celeste calls with a soft laugh. ---- ''Return to Season 6 (2007) Category:Logs